<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange noise by idontshipanyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004617">Strange noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipanyone/pseuds/idontshipanyone'>idontshipanyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Head Cannon, Misophonic kyoka Jiro, Misophonic midoriya izuku, Oneshot, litteraly everyone But deku is a minor character with only one part lol.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipanyone/pseuds/idontshipanyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically deku gets really annoyed at a pen sound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This actually happened to me but it was with camera sounds. I fucking hated it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP. </p><p>The sound echoed through my head. It was horrible and making me so..........<br/>
Angry. Why won’t denki kaminari just STOP MAKING THAT STUPID FUCKING NOISE WITH HIS GOD DAMN PEN. </p><p>“Deku....?” That was uraraka meaning I just screamed that out loud. fantastic.</p><p>“Are you having an issue?” IIda said slightly concerned . Though I’m in a bad mood, I can still be polite. </p><p>“I’m fine it’s just uhhhh” I don’t want to say it cause it’s rude.</p><p>Most of the class was looking at me now. That was not a big surprise. The big surprise was that denki-kun stopped making that pen noise. I gave him a thankful look, he noticed and said a nonverbal no problem before returning to what he was doing and I returned to IIda and uraraka’s worried looks. I can feel jirou look at me thought it wasn’t threateningly or annoyingly rather it was of understanding,I hope. </p><p>“I am perfectly fine”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>